zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
If Wishes Were Rainbows
January 28, 2017 January 29, 2017 (iTunes) 18 July 2017 on YTV |run = 11 minutes |sister = Deja Zhu |previous = The Shell Game |next = Deja Zhu }}If Wishes Were Rainbows is the first half of the twelfth episode of season 1 of Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets. Summary Chunk accidentally uses Frankie's present for Ellen as a letter for the Rainbow Roo. Characters * Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse * Jenna Warren as Frankie * Zachary Bennett as Stanley * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Tajja Isen as Rainbow Roo Plot The Zhuzhus, are upset that it is raining and Chunk, asks what they can do inside, Chunk then thinks it is not raining in the backyard and checks. Meanwhile Num Nums, and Pipsqueak think the rain is bumming Frankie, out and think of a way to make her feel better, though she enters the room happy. She says she found the perfect present for Ellen, it is the rare rainbow sticker book smell. Num Nums, and Pipsqueak, then ask to smell it and Frankie, allows them to, they enjoy the smell, Frankie, then asks if they want to play outside and they say yes, Frankie puts the sticker in a drawer and goes outside. Chunk, then appears and says that Num Nums, was wrong and it is raining outback, he then looks outside and sees a rainbow and decides he wants to write a letter to the Rainbow Roo, He needs a envelope, paper, and pen, to write it and opens the same drawer Frankie, put the sticker in to get them, While he is writing it Mr. Squiggles wakes up, and asks Chunk, what he is doing, he says he is writing a letter and has no time to talk, after that he then needs a stamp, and thinks the sticker is a stamp and decides to use it. He then goes to the mailbox to mail it. Frankie, then comes into the room and says Chunk, and Mr. Squiggles, to play outside. While talking to him she sees the drawer is empty and begins to panic, she asks Mr. Squiggles, what happened to the sticker and said that Chunk, used it as a stamp on the letter he mailed to the Rainbow Roo. Num Nums, then explains what the Rainbow Roo is to Frankie. She then goes to the mailbox to find it, while leaving Stanley asks Frankie, and the Zhuzhus, if they can help him make another cake because the one he made is ruined, and they run out the door without saying anything. It then shows Chunk, putting the letter and the mail box, and a mail man picking it up, then Frankie, arrives and has the Zhuzhus, form a chain to try to grab the letter though the box is empty and Pipsqueak, lets Frankie know it is empty. She then puts the Zhuzhus, back on the bike and chases after the mail truck. She is not able to get to the post office before it does and is upset and says she will never be able to find it. Chunk then says they should asks the Rainbow Roo, for it, and they need to see her at the end of the rainbow, they then go to it to look for her. Chunk, then says she is strict about visitors, and they have to follow the rules to be allowed to. They then follow the rules, and make it to the end of the rainbow. Chunk, sees a shadow of the Rainbow Roo, and tries to talk to her. They then found out it is just a bush shaped like her and Chunk, says she is at the other end of the rainbow. The rainbow, then disappears and Chunk, is angry because he can not talk to her. They then go back home where Frankie, tries to comfort Chunk, he then apologizes for losing the stamp and Frankie, says what did he wish for, he says he wished for, He says he wished she would find the perfect present for her mom. She then says Chunk, is the sweetest and Stanley, comes back and is happy to see them and says he has a new cake in the oven, then a letter is sent into the house and they see what it is. Stanley, then picks it up and reveals the letter was sent back because of insufficient postage. Stanley, hears the oven go off and runs to grab the cake. Frankie, and the Zhuzhus, are happy to see it back and grab it, Chunk celebrates and says his wish came true, and claims the Rainbow Roo, is real. Stanley, then asks if they had any idea who came into the kitchen ate Ellen's flowers and stole all of the honey, Chunk then celebrates, that the Rainbow Roo is real. Then the sticker slips out of Frankie's hand when she gives Chunk, a high five and flies out the door, luckily Ellen, who is outside catches it and smells the sticker, she loves the smell then Frankie, and the Zhuzhus, tell her happy birthday. Broadcast In the United States, If Wishes Were Rainbows premiered on January 28, 2017 on Disney Channel, along with its sister episode "Deja Zhu". Gallery Quotes Chunk to Num Nums "Just because its raining in the front yard doesn't mean its raining in the back yard, right?" Trivia The doll from Dreams O'Clock is shown at the start. References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1